To Save a Rose
by OncomingBadWolf
Summary: The Doctor visits the year 2004, and bumps into an eighteen-year-old Rose. But when the time comes, can he really just let her go... all over again? -- Post Doomsday. A Tenth Doctor and Rose story --
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I do not own Doctor who. Those rights belong to the BBC and Russell T Davis. –Sob– _

_**Rating:** _ _K+_

_**Pairing:** _ _10/Rose as always._

_**Spoilers:** _ _Nothing past Doomsday._

_Possibly slightly AU here after. Somewhere between The Runaway Bride, and Smith and Jones, although it may not run onto Smith and Jones…BUT set in 2004, therefore Rose is aged 18._

* * *

When it's thought about really deeply, life's really not that exciting. It's all rather like a dull routine, all of it; you're born; you go to school; go to work; get married; have kids; you die. The end. It's pretty depressing really, Rose mused as she bustled through the busy London streets along with all the other nine to five goers. Life was just boring with a few snippets of small excitement thrown in here and there to keep you going, like Christmas and birthdays.

It was difficult to comprehend that there was anymore to life than chips, Eastenders and the dulcet sounds of a working day. Was there something more? she wondered as she crossed the road, parting herself from her job for the next sixteen hours. Ha, that was laughable. Like what? A magical land of wizards? Ghosts in a haunted castle? Yeah, throw in the Martians from Mars and there's your Halloween party. She didn't know where these thoughts were coming from, but she was just so bored of it. Of it all.

Her and Mickey were taking another break. She had no doubt they'd be back together this time next week, but it was still slightly depressing how bad their relationship was getting. If he'd just stop smothering her…

She sighed, slowing to a dawdle much to the annoyance of those bustling through the London streets around her. She turned into a side street, a short cut to the Powel Estate where she lived, and much less crowded, if a little rough. She scuffed her shoes on the floor, walking miserably. She should have had more of a zest for life than this, being eighteen years old, young and free, and usually she did, but today had just been so routinely dull, she didn't have the energy.

It was only when she was half way down the side street when she noticed there was a man behind her, following her some feet back. Even though he was probably just heading the same way, she couldn't get rid of the feeling that his eyes were upon her. She ignored this and continued walking… until his pace quickened. He wasn't far behind, she could here his rough breath, and his eyes were still boring through her back.

Her speed increased a little, not wanting to get in his way – he could be in a hurry. His stare stayed on her though; she could feel it. His speed increased with her, too. Fear seemed to elope her and she quickened to a slight jog. With it, so did he. She could no longer kid herself that he wasn't following her. Their quick footfalls fell in time and she felt a scream escape her as he grabbed her wrist.

She turned and looked at him. The words 'dirty old man' came to mind. He was quite old, smelled… odd, and his eyes were slightly yellow. He leered over her, a gruff voice saying something she could barely understand. Suddenly he pushed her against the wall, startling the breath from her.

Finding her voice, Rose screamed.

--

"What'll it be?"

"Oh, I'm fine for now thank you, just… enjoying the view really. Best ask later."

The Doctor smiled at the waitress who gave him a frown and a quizzical look, before stalking away, pen and pad in hand. Sighing, he shrugged and looked outside through the window, at the London streets. It was February 21st, in the year 2004. There was no particular reason for his being there he had to admit. He couldn't decide where to go though, so the Tardis had chosen for him.

He didn't mind; didn't much care. But then again, after losing Rose, he didn't much care about anything anymore. He balanced his elbow on the table and put his chin in his palm, staring outside at the big bad London world in all its glory. Even just sitting there, he felt like a knife had ripped – and was still ripping – two huge holes in his hearts. A piece of him had been torn away into that parallel world, along with Rose.

Looking outside, he suddenly, visibly stiffened. His hearts missed some beats.

"No," he half whispered.

He'd been thinking about her, that was all. It had been a trick of his mind. She had merely been running through his thoughts – but then she always was – and he'd mistaken a blonde head for hers. Yes, that must be it…

Then he saw her among the sea of people again. There was no mistaking it this time. She was walking slowly through the crowd, quite oblivious to his eyes on her. Just walking, eyes ahead, and just being… normal. He felt little air in his lungs as he stared at her, barely breathing. There she was. In the here and now. Simply living her life. She must've be about eighteen… it was the year before they first met.

He simply stared, all other thoughts demolised. This was probably dangerous, if she saw him… But that hardly mattered to him then. Particularly when he saw the man in the crowd with his eye on her. He was quite old and seemed to be taking all of her in, before she turned into a side street. He turned into the street after her.

The sudden shock of seeing her was taken over by fear. Something was amiss, he was sure. Like that man… shouldn't be there. Startling people drinking tea and coffee nearby, the Doctor stood suddenly and raced out of the café. He crossed the road, almost getting hit by a taxi in the process, and ran through the crowd, deeply annoying workers as he went. Quickly, he turned into the side street, in time to see an old man grab Rose's wrist and hear her scream in terror.

Ignoring any consequences that might come his way, and letting the fear felt before become a raw, hot, red anger, the Doctor raced over to save Rose. His eyes were as black as coal as he gripped the man's shoulder. The man looked round, looking ready to thump the Doctor.

"I don't think so," the Doctor's voice was icy, as he swung the man away from Rose.

The man didn't seem to pay much attention to the Doctor's presence for a moment, then he let out an ear splitting grin, and began to change.

His teeth grew larger until they were poking out of his mouth; his hair became longer; his eyes more yellow; his size grew to twice that it were before and lurched outwards. The alien standing in front of the Doctor and Rose let out a penetrating squeal, causing their ear drums to ache, and their bodies to bend to the floor in pain.

The creature turned its teeth to Rose. Then all the Doctor heard was her terrified scream.

* * *

_Please review, so I know whether or not to continue... _


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I do not own Doctor who. Those rights belong to the BBC and Russell T Davis. _

_**Rating:** _ _K+_

_**Pairing:** _ _10/Rose as always._

_**Spoilers:** _ _Nothing past Doomsday and the Runaway Bride._

_Possibly slightly AU here after. Somewhere between The Runaway Bride, and Smith and Jones, although it may not run onto Smith and Jones…BUT set in 2004, therefore Rose is aged 18._

_Sorry for the wait._

* * *

Rose screamed as the beast turned towards her, looming over. Terrified, she could barely move; sure she would die. Then she felt something cup her hand, turning to her right; it was the hand of the man in pinstriped suit. "Run!" he told her.

She didn't need telling twice, hands linked they ran for the end of the street. The _thing_ – for she could think of nothing else to call it – was following just behind, running and raging; she could literally feel its breath on the back of her neck. This caused the stranger beside her to run faster, pulling her along.

They whipped around a corner, not stopping and hands still entwined. She barely dared believe it but the beast behind seemed to be slowing, stopping even. They didn't stop running though. He led her down another side street, round several more corners, up a main street, in an alley, out the alley, round a bend… eventually she had no idea where she was, and a bad stitch.

"Stop," she gasped, as they came to the middle of an empty council street. She let go of the man's hand and leaned back against the wall, catching her breath. The man in front was staring, also breathing heavy, his eyes on her face. Although admittedly not a gaze like the weird creature she'd just come into contact with, it was still rather uncomfortable.

"You okay?" he asked, seeming concerned.

Rose somehow managed a nod, still holding her side, and regaining her breath. She looked back at the man for a moment, taking in his appearance; a pin striped suit, long brown coat, and… converses. Odd, if she was honest, but they actually seemed to go well with him. "What was that?" she finally managed to get out, her breath steadier.

"Well, by the looks of it," said the man, crossing his arms and giving a small sigh. "It seemed to be a Toodion… but that's odd! Very odd! What was one of those doing all the way down here? No ships or transport… all a bit weird really. How'd it get here?" The man put his hand through his brown hair, seeming perplexed.

Rose stared at him, with her mouth slightly open, having no idea what he was going on about. Was he mad? He must be she thought to herself, unless that _toodon_ thing was some new species of animal… then again perhaps she was the mad one, she'd seen that _thing_ – whatever it was – as well. She took a few steps back; it was all getting a bit too weird really.

The man looked at her, frowning slightly, then he took a step toward her. His face was different though, really staring, like he was really taking everything in. He looked, really, quite… happy. Like he was pleased to be looking at her. Not in a creepy way, just like she was someone he hadn't seen in a long time… which was very weird because she had never seen this stranger before in her life.

"Okay…" she said, finding her voice. "You're not making any sense… who are you?"

"I'm… I…" he seemed to hover on the verge of speech for a moment, then he looked round as if watching for something. He turned back to her. "I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Rose repeated. He nodded. "Doctor of what? Doctor who?" she asked quietly, and with a frown.

He simply shrugged, "Just the Doctor, that's' all you need to know." He swallowed, seemingly unsure about everything, almost as if he was struggling with something.

Rose was incredibly confused to say the least. She shook her head. "What… seriously… what was that?"

"It was…" his mouth opened and closed for a moment, then out of nowhere he asked suddenly, "Would like some chips?"

"Sorry?" Rose said, not sure she'd heard right.

"Chips. I'm rather peckish. There's a fish and chip shop just round the corner." He pointed behind him. "C'mon." He turned and walked away.

She stared after him for a few seconds. Odd, she thought, odd man. Then again… everything was so blown out of proportion; getting so weird… yes, maybe chips would help. She jogged on after him.

--

She was staring at him, still. Frown in place as she idly traced shapes in the spilt salt on the grimy chip shop table. Now he could look at her, really see her, he saw she looked just the same. Like he remembered. Her hair was a little longer, her eyes had more innocence in them – and certainly more confusion – but she was still there. Rose. The same person. His Rose. Just sitting there.

"You didn't answer my question before," she said. "What was it… that thing? What was it?"

The Doctor sighed, "I… don't think I should tell you."

"Was it a joke? This whole thing's a joke, yeah? So… you can take me out to chips or something?" she raised her eyebrows at him. "Good old fashioned asking me out wouldn't go amiss… you don't need to act a hero."

The Doctor laughed, "So I can take you out for chips?" He shook his head, grin cascading his face. "No, not quite." Then he frowned slightly, "That'd probably be even more dangerous."

Rose stared at him for a moment. She shook her head and gave a small laugh, "You're so weird."

He stared at her. He knew how very dangerous this was. Was it supposed to happen? For some reason his gut told him that if it wasn't supposed to, then something would have happened by now… the reapers would have called. But they hadn't. Obviously Rose wasn't supposed to die by the aid of the Toodion, but if this was how it had happened, then why had Rose never mentioned it? She had been shocked when he regenerated… terrified, and she certainly had not recognised him. No, this didn't make sense… and yet…

"Rose, when I -"

"How d'you know my name?" she asked, suddenly quite terrified. "I never told you my name."

"I… guessed," he said quickly. "But Rose, listen, I'm not sure this is supposed to happen… not yet."

"What're you talking about?" Rose laughed.

"That thing you saw… it wasn't from this planet… and I think something's gonna come, and gonna make you… forget today."

Rose stared at him. Well, actually, _gawping_ at him would be more accurate. She looked down at the table, "Right…" The word was brought long and sarcastic. She actually looked quite frightened by what he was saying.

The Doctor sighed. Maybe it was time to take a different approach. Rose was gone, but this Rose was here, right in front of him… he couldn't let that go to waste could he? If this was supposed to happen, he was going to make the most of it, and maybe just having a normal day with Rose – normal for her – would be best. Just some time with her… some last moments with her, he thought to himself. There was no harm in that was there?

He smiled at Rose. "I'm sorry, I'm not making any sense. Shall we start again?"

* * *

_Yeah… okay? Review please? _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I do not own Doctor who. Those rights belong to the BBC and Russell T Davis. –Sob– _

_**Rating:** _ _K+_

_**Pairing:** _ _10/Rose as always._

_**Spoilers:** _ _Nothing past Doomsday._

_Possibly slightly AU here after. Somewhere between The Runaway Bride, and Smith and Jones, although it may not run onto Smith and Jones…BUT set in 2004, therefore Rose is aged 18._

_This is longer._

* * *

"Shall we start again?"

Rose stared at him. She frowned, bit her lip, and then let down a hesitant nod. "I think it's best we do," she agreed quietly. "So, as long as we're startin' again, does that still make you '_the Doctor_ '?" She leaned back, watching him curiously.

The man in front of her hesitated for a moment, slight frown playing across his face, before nodding determinedly. "Yes, you can still call me Doctor."

Rose grinned widely, tongue making an appearance between her teeth. "Are you tryin' to play the part of some sort of tall, handsome, mysterious stranger, can I ask?"

He grinned back. "Am I doing a good job of that?"

She nodded, "Yeah, a very good job."

He smiled apologetically, "Sorry about that. I can have that effect sometimes."

"You wouldn't be so mysterious if I knew your name," she pointed out, a wry smile creeping onto her face.

"You know my name."

"That's a title."

He shook his head, and leaned back casually, "Ah, names are overrated."

Rose snorted, "Yeah, suppose they are." She looked at him then, "You gonna tell me anythin' else about you?"

He hesitated, seeming to be in a struggle with a big decision pulling him back and forth in his mind. "That might be dangerous."

Rose tilted her head to the side, staring at him with her mouth parted. "You know, you come out with the weirdest things."

He nodded, "I probably do."

"Do you want me to tell you about you then? Who I think you are? I might know a bit more than you by the look of it."

He smiled, amused. "Go ahead."

She leaned across the table toward him. "I reckon," she said in a whisper so that he had to lean in just as close, feeling her warm breath touch his face. "You aren't like other blokes."

"Oh yeah?" he grinned wickedly. "That didn't tell me anything I already don't know."

She frowned at him thoughtfully, "You're different, you're –" she stopped, looking down at the table. In a beat her eyes flickered back up to meet his eyes. His smile was gone, and he was watching her intently. "You'll think I'm mad if I said this, but I really feel like… you're so different. Really… different; it's like I know you… but I don't. Does any of that make sense?"

"Yes," he whispered, his breath catching her cheek.

She swallowed, "Who are you?"

He leaned back, away from her. "I really think it'd be best right now, if we focus on you Rose Tyler."

"You know my last name," said Rose softly. "Why aren't I surprised?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he frowned curiously, suddenly changing all subjects.

Rose shook her head. "We broke up the other week."

The Doctor frowned, "You did?"

Rose nodded, "Me and Mickey, yeah… course, we always are these days. Then we get back together and he tells me, it'll sort itself out. Never does really though. Sometimes…" she hesitated, not sure whether she wanted to let out this secret to such a stranger. "Sometimes… I just wanna… get out. Stop it, you know. I like him, but… sometimes, when we brake up I hope it's final. Never is though. I hope it is this time." She looked down at the table for a moment, as if she had just let slip something shameful. She looked back up at the Doctor, "Do you think I should stop seeing him for good?"

"I really think it would be better if you didn't ask me for advice," he said, after a short pause.

Rose laughed, "Ah, don't worry, I'm pretty rubbish that advice stuff too."

He frowned, "But I didn't know you two had problems." He was staring off into space.

"Why would you?" she said, but not at all unkind.

He looked back at her, clearing his throat. "Doesn't matter."

"You know, someone could get bored of all these answers that never make sense."

"Not you though," he stated firmly.

"No? And how do you know that?" Rose raised her brow at him.

"I know you," he said simply.

That statement should terrify her, he clearly knew much more about her than he was putting on, but for some reason it didn't scare her at all, only intensified her curiosity. "You know me, do you?"

He hesitated, "…Yes. But I don't follow you around or anything though," he quickly added.

She laughed, "No, I didn't think you did." She grinned widely, "Go on then, what do your big physic powers know about me?"

His eyebrows rose, "Physic powers?"

"Well, it must be that or somethin' similar," she said surely.

He grinned and sat back, leaning heavily against the back of his chair. "What do you want to know?"

"What's my favourite colour?"

"Violet," he said automatically.

"When's my birthday?"

"April 20th."

"My favourite food?"

"Well, chips is one, that's why I brought you here. But you are also partial to something sweet too, ice cream maybe."

Rose frowned, her arms folded. "You're definitely physic then."

The Doctor shook his head incredulously.

"What?" Rose asked.

"You just… you're taking all this much differently than I expected."

"Don't know me that well then," Rose laughed jokingly.

"I know you very well," he insisted. Then he hesitated. "But I'm not physic."

"Then what are you?" she said in a whisper, her arms setting back down on the table as she leaned in closer.

He shook his head, "You have no idea how dangerous this is." Then he stood up, "I think we should go talk somewhere else."

"We haven't even had the chips you promised yet," Rose protested, but he was already halfway to the door. She sighed and followed him outside. "Where are we going?" she asked, in such a familiar voice to what she used to say in the Tardis that he wanted to laugh… and, at the same time, cry.

"Where do you want to go?" he said, swallowing back the lump in his throat and subsiding his chuckle.

"We could go to the park," she decided with a cocked grin. And before he could protest, she grabbed his arm and dragged him along the street.

--

It wasn't far, just around the corner really, and it wasn't long before they were sitting next to each other on the bench. Rose was watching the children playing on the swings. The Doctor was watching Rose.

She sighed and let her head fall onto his shoulder. He stilled, watching the top of her head and barely daring to breathe. He would have never believed he would be doing this again – just sitting, with Rose. It felt like he was stepping through some beautiful dream, and one wrong move would mean it would all disappear in poof of smoke. He hesitantly and slowly let his head fall on hers, smelling her yellow hair and closing his eyes.

"You never said what you are," he heard her murmur quietly.

"What do you think I am?" he asked into her hair.

"I don't know."

"And doesn't that scare you?" he whispered.

She was silent for a few minutes before she spoke quietly, "That guy in the street, before… he was just a weird pervert, until he suddenly… _changed_ . You seem to know what it was… but you weren't the one trying to kill me. You saved me. Why should _you_ scare me?"

He stared off at the the nearby trees for a moment, thoughtfully considering what she had told him. "You don't seem very curious as to what that thing was," he said after a while.

"I am; I'm just not sure you'll give me a sensible answer."

She felt the Doctor's laugh vibrate her head. "A giant monster who tries to kill you, and chases you down several streets… what really _would_ be a sensible answer to what that thing actually is?"

"An answer that actually makes sense," she said simply.

The Doctor was quiet for a moment; only his breathing could be heard over the playing children. "It isn't from here," he said quietly. "It isn't from earth."

Rose didn't move, and he wondered what expression was playing on her face right then, seeing as he could only see her blonde hair. She was perfectly still, her head not moving from his shoulder. "Are you saying it's alien?" Her voice was calm.

There was pause. "Yes," he answered plainly.

The silence stretched out, and for a while the children's laughter could be heard singing out from the across the park. Birds sung pleasantly in the nearby trees as a gentle breeze blew through the Doctor's wild, brown hair. A cloud moved from in front of the sun, sending heated beams onto the Doctor's legs, warming them comfortably.

"You catch aliens?" Rose asked.

"Depends what you mean by catch," he muttered softly.

Rose's head was brought away from him, and he felt a loss at the sudden lack of contact. She stared at him, a little frown in her brow. Her face was put into slight fear, and a tiny amount of disbelief, but mostly it was full of amazement. She stared at him. "You're serious," she stated.

He nodded. "I must very much live up to not being like other blokes now," he cocked up a half smile. "Bet you think I'm really different now." He tilted his head to the side and his eyes softened even more on her, "Too different."

Rose shook her head, reaching out with her right hand and pacing it on his cheek. He closed his eyes at the touch, memorising it. "No," he heard her whisper, so close now he could feel her breath on his neck. "I like different."

* * *

_This was a little – or maybe a lot – different to the other two chapters. But do me a favour and review anyway… please?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:** _ _ I do not own Doctor who. Those rights belong to the BBC and Russell T Davis. –Sob– _

_**Rating:** _ _ K+_

_**Pairing:** _ _ 10/Rose as always._

_**Spoilers:** _ _ Nothing past Doomsday._

_Possibly slightly AU here after. Somewhere between The Runaway Bride, and Smith and Jones, although it may not run onto Smith and Jones…BUT set in 2004, therefore Rose is aged 18._

Her hand was on the small of his back, her right cheek centimetres from his own. As the side of their faces touched the Doctor closed his eyes, lips slightly parted. Rose took her head back, losing their contact, and resting it on the crook of his neck. She kept her eyes open, staring at the brown hair bristles on his neck. He leaned down and brushed his lips against the top of her forehead. Their eyes met and she smiled.

He looked away.

A slight groan escaped him, as he stared at the cobbled ground. "Ah, this is wrong," he murmured.

"Somethin' that's wrong's never stopped _me _ before," Rose stated.

He continued to stare at the floor.

Rose lifted her head and brushed her hand over the Doctor's chin. "Sometimes… the thing you think is wrong is actually right."

The Doctor looked up at her, deep regret playing his face. "You don't know me, Rose."

"You know me," she said softly.

He nodded, but then he stilled and his head shook gently. "How can you be so calm? How can you…? How can -?" He stopped, eyes begging her to understand. "You have no idea who I am yet."

He saw her swallow and her hand raised up to his cheek, trailing her finger from the bottom of his brown eye to around his nose. "I want to know you though," she whispered. "You're like no one I've ever met before, and you're mixed with things I never knew existed. Incredible things. I've always wished there was… somethin' more. And now, you're tellin' me there is."

He put his hands around her back and pulled her close. She eased into the hug gently. His eyes shut tight as he felt her warm human body against his chest. "Tell me this isn't your way of sayin' goodbye," he heard her whisper into his ear.

"No," he said gently. "I can't say goodbye now; that would be impossible in more ways than one."

Her eyes closed gently and she smiled, as his eyes opened. He watched the trees sway nearby as her vanilla smelling hair tickled his chin and swam its aroma into his nostrils. His hands held the woman tight and he tried hard to memorise the feeling of being so close to her, not knowing when it would disappear from him all over again.

Then something caught his attention through the trees that made him go rigid.

Rose seemed not to notice, holding him just as warmly. But she couldn't see it. The Doctor was facing the park gates, where of which a stocky man was standing, leaning against the railings, and staring straight at the Doctor and Rose as they embraced.

He wasn't human. The Doctor knew that. In fact, it was the same man he saved Rose from earlier that day. It was the same man who had turned into the foul, giant monster intent on hurting Rose.

The Doctor swallowed, and the eyes of the two men met. Neither knew what the other was thinking, but they both knew they wanted opposite things. It was just a matter now of who would make the first move.

The Doctor spoke, trying not to move his lips as he did so. His voice was strained and quiet. "Rose, is there another exit the way you're facing?"

Rose paused. "Yeah," she said, and he could hear the frown in her voice. "A gate."

"Are there many people between us and the gate?" he muttered, his eyes still on the still figure thirty meters from him.

"Not really, just a few," she replied. "Why?" She tried to pull back from the hug, but he held her firm.

"Do you trust me?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," she said, the answer almost as automatic as it would be when he asked her in a year's time… if that were still going to end up happening, he reminded himself.

"When I say run, we need to run to those gates as fast as possible, okay?" the Doctor brought his mouth closer to her ear, his eyes still focused on the alien at the park railings.

"Okay." Her voice was small but determined.

The Doctor stared ahead, and the figure moved forwards. He acted instinctively, "Run!"

Untwining themselves from one another and leaping from the bench, Rose and the Doctor took a sprint away from the main gates. The Doctor took her hand, squeezing it tight and urging her faster. She was right, he saw when he looked up; there was a side exit, which they raced through without thinking. As they did so, the Doctor heard shouting and heavy footfalls coming from behind him.

They ran down the quiet street next to the park, and the metal railings surrounding the play area flashed against their eyes as their speed increased. The blurred shapes of people whizzed past without meaning for all three running, like they were playing cat and mice, with no intruders to penetrate their game.

The Doctor and Rose turned left, running across the road, their feet pounding the ground in time with their laboured breath. The Doctor risked a look back and saw exactly what he expected to see. The alien had transformed, and now stood out, fearsome and roaring, scaring those around it into dropping shopping bags and screaming in terror.

His hand squeezed Rose's hand even tighter as they ran. He didn't know where they were going, but the Tardis seemed the safest place right about now – forget trying to keep the time line in order; if they died now, then everything would be ruined.

Just as he was trying to imagine where they were in comparison with the Tardis, a bark from above sent the Doctor's eyes searching the roofs above the street they were sprinting along. The creature was on all fours; pounding along the top of the roofs of the semi-detached houses they were running past. It was right above them, looming over, until it suddenly threw itself down to the ground in front of them, making them both skid to a stop, as it advanced.

The Doctor turned, all intent on running the other way until he felt a push against his back and was thrown towards the wall, Rose being pulled with him by the still entwined hands. The creature cocked in front, trapping them.

It raised it sharp teeth into a wicked grin. "Me thinks you cannot run now," it rasped in a wheeze that sent a shiver up the Doctor's spine.

The Doctor stood in front of Rose, sending a protective arm back to put has much distance between her and the creature as possible. "What is it you want?" he asked in dangerous voice.

"Flesh for the feed," the monster hissed, it's scaly body moving slightly closer. It's eyes darted to Rose.

"Well, you're not getting any here!" the Doctor said hotly, moving Rose further back, so she was flat against the wall, her breath shallow, face pale and shocked. "How did you get here?" the Doctor asked in menace. "Your people live light years away, how did you reach earth, hmm?" His voice became more dangerous. "Answer me!"

The creature simply laughed at his anger. "Me thinks you are knowing little. Such a small knowledge of my world. How defenceless you must feel, me thinks. But not as much as the child," Its eyes darted to Rose again. "Such a pretty child. Such warm blood. How it tastes, me is wondering."

The Doctor felt his hearts choking his throat as the creature swayed nearer and nearer to them. His hand reached in his pocket for the sonic screwdriver.

But its yellow eyes glinted black, and it suddenly lunged. Its hand flew out and threw the Doctor aside in one fluid motion, sending his body to the floor, and grabbing Rose as she screamed. The Doctor raised his head and watched in alarm as the monsters teeth glinted next to Rose's neck, inches from her skin.

"What you'sa think, Mister?" the creature called to the Doctor as he stared up at them in horror. "How fast will the child's warm blood pour from the neck when its skin is ripped open in giant holes?"

* * *

_Reviews are loved, as always. And thank you for those who have reviewed previous chapters._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I do not own Doctor who. Those rights belong to the BBC and Russell T Davis. –Sob– _

_**Rating:** _ _K+_

_**Pairing:** _ _10/Rose as always._

_**Spoilers:** _ _Nothing past Doomsday._

_Possibly slightly AU here after. Somewhere between The Runaway Bride, and Smith and Jones, although it may not run onto Smith and Jones…BUT set in 2004, therefore Rose is aged 18._

_**Author's Note:** _ _I'm sorry, really I am. It's been, um, well a while. But I didn't know how to get from here, to be the place I wanted to be… so I was at a loss, and a bit of a writer's block. But anyway… little nudges here and there, and I decided I had to get this fic up and running again. So here's chapter five._  

* * *

"_Let her go!_ " the Doctor screamed from the floor.

The creature simply looked on at him in curious amusement. "Me thinks you is in no way to make orders."

The Doctor's hand was in his pocket; his hand gripping the sonic screwdriver tightly. "What do you want?" he said desperately.

"Just her," said the creature, its sharp teeth glinting next to her pale neck. "Flesh."

The Doctor gritted his teeth, his eyes focusing dangerously on the monster. "You can't have her," he said in a precariously low voice. He stood up slowly, his back against the wall.

"Tis too late," murmured the creature, its claws tightening around Rose. "She is already mine."

The Doctor's brow furred slightly, his heart still hammering he tried a tone as nonchalant and calm as possible. "You know… I heard that a Toodion, such as you, is only able to leave its planet – Harretio – when exiled… And here _you_ are. On a planet light-years from Harretio…" His eyebrows rose, as he took a very tentative step forward, "What happened? What have you done?" His brow furred further and he glanced swiftly from the creature to Rose and back again. "…Or what did you agree to do?"

A low, throaty growl erupted from deep inside the creature's chest and its eyes narrowed. "Tis nothing to do with this!"

"Isn't it?"

The creature growled again, "You know _nothing!"_

"Oh, that couldn't be less true." The Doctor exhaled steadily, taking another step slightly forward, his eyes still staging between the teeth at Rose's neck to the creature's eyes. "I know lots of things. I know the surface area of an average-sized brick is 79 centre metres squared. I know that those plastic things on the end of shoelaces are called aglets. I also know that if you were ever going to kill Rose you would have done so by now." He took his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket, folding his arms across his chest and staring steadily at the alien in front of him.

"Which means," he said, sighing. "You – or rather, the one you're working for – knows me, and believes I would do anything to protect the woman in your claws. And by threatening her, you know I'll give you whatever you want to keep her alive."

The Toodion snarled, clearly surprised, and maybe even a little impressed by the Doctor's deducting skills. "Is it not true you should do whatever I wish for the child here? She is to become great, as yet. And that could still happen. But time could change, if she shall not exist me wonders what will happen…? Or if she were to… disappear."

"What is it you want?" The Doctor's tone had become dark. "Really?"

"My superior is wanting you."

"And who is your _superior?"_

The creature giggled, its teeth caressing against Rose's neck. The Doctor stiffened as he watched the contact. "Not yet time to say, me thinks," the alien whispered, its grip on Rose slackening ever so slightly.

"Really?" the Doctor boomed, his body moving slightly closer. "I would have thought that time would be of the essence. You know we've been talking of knowledge and knowing? Well, I know something else. I know that your species live off of the sunlight – a kind of energy source to keep you going." He smiled, "And if my own timing is correct, I believe the sunlight should be disappearing… well, anytime now."

The creature's yellow eyes became wide as its head leaned back to look up. The sky above had turned a deep blue, the tiny dotting of stars becoming apparent. Except to the left where a red orange colouring of sky could be seen disappearing over the houses.

The Toodon dropped Rose to the ground, its body shaking as the sunlight got lower and lower, just a tiny ripple above the roofs of houses.

Rose backed away, crawling over to where the Doctor stood. They stared at the alien as it screamed, its voice echoing through the street, before its skin turned a deathly black and it fell to its knees, pleading and screaming in agony. Rose shut her eyes tightly, holding her hands over her ears. The Doctor simply stared at it, his eyes dark.

Finally, the yellow eyes of the alien turned a fierce red before it gave one last gasp and disappeared into the air, nothing more than tiny particles cascading into the atmosphere. Gone.

The Doctor stared at the place it had disappeared for a single moment before whipping his head around to Rose. Her eyes were open and wide as she swallowed hard. He knelt beside her, "Rose? Are you okay?"

Her eyes fell on him, and she nodded slowly. An eruption of quiet, nervous laughter left her lips. "Yeah," she chuckled darkly. "Yeah…"

She stood up on shaky legs, and the Doctor pulled her into a tight embrace. His hands clasped tightly around her, he sighed in the scent of her hair. She hugged him back, and they held one another before the calls and shout of people nearby caught their attention. People were yelling and sirens could be heard. Rose wondered how much everyone had seen.

The Doctor pulled back. "We have to get out of here," he muttered. He took her hand, but before they began running he quickly added, "You're not hurt, are you?"

She shook her head and began jogging, pulling him with their clasped hands. They rushed towards the end of the street, turning and racing across the road. The Doctor led them down an alley, where he felt safe enough to stop and lean against the wall, closing his eyes for a second. Rose crossed her arms over her chest, letting out a low sigh.

They stayed in silence for several moments, regaining their energy. Rose stared at the man in front of her. His eyes were closed, his features contorted slightly with worry. He squeezed his forefinger and thumb against the bridge of his nose, sighing.

His eyes snapped open and his gaze rested on Rose. He walked forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You sure you're alright?"

Rose sighed, "Right worry guts you, aren't you?" She smiled, placing her hand on his where it rested on her shoulder. "I'm fine. You saved me." She shook her head. "That's twice you've done it now, too."

His lips turned up. "You make up for it," he murmured, more to himself. "And anyway," he grinned. "I think it was more of our friend, the sun, who saved you this time."

Rose nodded, her head resting on the Doctor's shoulder as she fell into him. He put his arm around her, his chin resting on her head. He let her warmth evade and surround him for a few moments, basking in the warmth of her being here.

At the same time, he couldn't help feeling slightly guilty as he thought of the Rose in the parallel world. He wondered how she was getting on – not for the first time, and certainly not the last.

He felt the tickle of Rose's hair against his chin, and wondered – was this supposed to happen? Who and what was that Toodion working for? And if when the time came – and he was sadly certain the time would come – how was he ever going to say goodbye to Rose, all over again?

* * *

_**A.N:** Reviews are love. Thank you._


End file.
